This application relies for priority upon Korean Patent Application No. 2001-56392, filed on Sep. 13, 2001, the contents of which are herein incorporated by this reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device having a ferroelectric capacitor that form a storage cell in a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) and to a method of forming the same.
When an external electric field is applied to a ferroelectric substance, a polarization is generated in the ferroelectric substance. After the external electric field is removed, the polarization nevertheless remains broadly therein. Direction of a self-polarization therein can be controlled by changing the external electric field. The ferroelectric substance may be formed by processing a high-dielectric substance such as PZT (Pb(Zi,Ti)O3) or SBT (SrBi2Ta2O9). These properties of the ferroelectric substance are similar to the basic principle on which a conventional, widely-used binary memory operates.
In order to form a ferroelectric cell, a high-dielectric substance such as PZT or SBT is used, the substance having a ferroelectric crystalline structure called xe2x80x9cperovskite structurexe2x80x9d. In a conventional method of forming the perovskite structure, a high-dielectric substance is stacked in an amorphous state, heated to about 700xc2x0 C. in an ambient for oxidization, and crystallized. However, even after the perovskite structure is formed, if a physical impact is applied thereto by anisotropic etching in a subsequent process, or if a certain material such as hydrogen penetrates into the ferroelectric layer by diffusion, a serious inferiority in the properties of the ferroelectric substance may result. Fortunately, such inferiority of the resulting ferroelectric layer may be cured by an annealing process in an oxygen ambient.
When the perovskite structure is formed, or when the subsequent inferiority of the ferroelectric layer is cured, the process condition requires an oxygen ambient and high temperature. If a material such as polysilicon is used to form capacitor electrodes on and under the ferroelectric layer, at least the surface or the interface is oxidized, adversely affecting conductivity and capacitance. Thus, platinum, iridium or another noble metal is conventionally used so that the ferroelectric capacitor does not form an insulating oxide layer at a capacitor electrode contacting with the ferroelectric layer under the ambient of oxidation and at a high temperature.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are cross-sectional views illustrating the process of forming ferroelectric capacitors having planar structures frequently employed in a conventional ferroelectric memory device.
In FIG. 1, the ends of a lower electrode 16, a ferroelectric pattern 18, and an upper electrode 20 are stair-stepped, and this indicates that each layer has been formed through a separate patterning process. Referring to FIG. 1, the lower electrode layer, ferroelectric layer and upper electrode layer are sequentially stacked on an interlayer dielectric layer 12 where a capacitor lower electrode contact 14 is formed. These three layers are patterned through photolithography and etching processes to form lower electrode 16, ferroelectric pattern 18 and upper electrode 20. However, a photoresist pattern used for patterning and the noble metal layers composing each electrode layer have almost the same etch rate. Thus, they are patterned not by one photolithography process but by three successive photolithography processes.
FIG. 2 shows a similar pattern with FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, an upper electrode 20 is formed by being patterned through additional photolithography and etching processes, and a ferroelectric pattern 18 and a lower electrode 16 are formed by being patterned continuously using the same photoresist pattern (not illustrated). Thus, in this case, the photolithography process is performed twice to form the capacitor.
When a ferroelectric capacitor having a conventional planar structure is formed, it is difficult to form the entire capacitor structure by one photolithography process. Thus, the process of forming a ferroelectric capacitor becomes complicated and the cost is increased. Moreover, failure may occur during the photolithography process. Also, because the ferroelectric capacitor has a simply planar structure, increasing capacitance per unit area is difficult.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate conventional ferroelectric memory devices for overcoming the limitation in the capacitance of capacitors having simple planar structures, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,043,526 and 5,499,207, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 3, an interlayer dielectric layer 12 is stacked at a semiconductor substrate 10 having a bit line 23 and a MOS transistor composed of a gate electrode 31 and source/drain regions 15, and then interlayer dielectric layer 12 is planarized. A contact 14 is formed through the interlayer dielectric layer 12 to connect a capacitor lower electrode 35 with a source region of the transistor. A cylindrical lower electrode 35 is formed on the contact 14. A barrier layer, a ferroelectric layer and an upper electrode layer are stacked by a CVD technique on the semiconductor substrate where the lower electrode 35 is formed. These layers are patterned to form an upper electrode 43, a ferroelectric pattern 41 and a barrier pattern 38. Thus, a three-dimensional ferroelectric capacitor is formed. However, even in this prior art case, two exposing processes are required, one to pattern the lower electrode layer and another to pattern the upper electrode layer and the ferroelectric layer. Also, since the lower and upper electrodes are of noble metal, when they are etched together, their profiles are not good.
Referring to FIG. 4, an interlayer dielectric layer 12 is formed at a semiconductor substrate 10 having the lower structure, and a contact plug 14 is formed through the interlayer dielectric layer 12. A cylindrical lower electrode 35 is formed to cover the contact plug 14. Although not shown in FIG. 4, the lower electrode 35 is over-etched during patterning and the top of the interlayer dielectric layer 12 may be selectively etched to a certain depth. A conformal CVD ferroelectric layer 41 and a thick CVD upper electrode 43 are stacked over the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 10. In this case, the upper electrode 43 is a wide-plate type that may produce parasitic capacitance and unreliable operation in a semiconductor device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric memory device which decreases the number of photolithography processes to simplify the entire process when a ferroelectric capacitor is formed, and a method of forming the same. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric memory device having a ferroelectric capacitor that has a larger capacitance per a unit area in comparison with a conventional ferroelectric capacitor having a planar structure.
The present invention is directed to a ferroelectric memory device including a semiconductor substrate, a capacitor lower electrode, a ferroelectric layer, and a capacitor upper electrode. The semiconductor substrate has a lower structure, and the capacitor lower electrode is formed into a cylindrical or rod shape having a certain height above the semiconductor substrate having the lower structure. The ferroelectric layer is conformally stacked over substantially the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate including the capacitor lower electrode. The upper electrode has a spacer shape and is formed on the ferroelectric layer around the sidewall of the capacitor lower electrode.
A hard mask pattern may be formed on the capacitor lower electrode for patterning the lower electrode. The hard mask pattern is mostly of silicon oxide and the thickness thereof is preferably thinner than half the height of the lower electrode.
Plate lines are formed in a row or column direction in a matrix comprising the memory cells to overlie parts of the ferroelectric layer, and the capacitor upper electrodes may be connected to the plate line in common. Gaps between capacitors are preferably partially filled with an insulation material, before forming the plate line. Thus, the aspect ratio of each gap is reduced to prevent void which may be caused when the plate line is formed.
A conductive oxygen barrier layer is preferably interposed between the interlayer dielectric layer including the capacitor lower electrode contact and the capacitor lower electrode, thereby preventing oxidation of the contact. An adhesive assistant layer is preferably interposed between the interlayer dielectric layer and the lower electrode, thereby increasing the adhesive force therebetween. In the present invention, kinds and sizes of the barrier layer, the ferroelectric layer, and main material layers forming the lower and upper electrodes may be the same with those in the conventional technology. Also, the etching condition may be the same.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a ferroelectric memory device. In the method, a semiconductor substrate having an interlayer dielectric layer and a capacitor lower electrode contact is prepared. A cylindrical capacitor lower electrode is formed over the interlayer dielectric layer and the contact, thereby covering the contact. A ferroelectric layer is conformally stacked over substantially the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate including the capacitor lower electrode. A capacitor upper electrode of a spacer shape is formed on the ferroelectric layer at the sidewall of the capacitor lower electrode.
In the method of the present invention, an insulation layer is stacked on the semiconductor substrate where the capacitor upper electrode is formed, and the insulation layer is recessed to expose a part of the capacitor upper electrode and to fill a part of the gap between the capacitors. A conductive layer such as aluminum is stacked over substantially the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate having the insulation layer, and the conductive layer is patterned to form a plate line. If the conductive layer is a metal such as the aluminum, the stacking thereof may be performed by a sputtering technique.